happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HarmonTower805/HTF Battle: Episode 6 - A Conflict leads to Mistakes
Happy Tree Friends Battle - Episode 6: A Conflict leads to Mistakes S.E.W: (Inside his home, drinking a cup of hot cocoa by the fire, and Watching TV) Ah, This is Heaven, Hey interns, where is the salmon I ordered? (Interns roll in cart with a plate of Salmon on it) S.E.W: That will do, Now you can go home, you have 4 weeks off for Christmas vacation. Interns: Thank you, Sir, your the best (Leave S.E.W's mansion) S.E.W: (Munching on Salmon)MMMM, This is so.... Petunia: SPEED E. WOLF, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!?? �� S.E.W: (Chokes on Salmon) Agghh....Don't scare me like that, anyway, what do you want. Petunia: I can't believe it, I just can't S.E.W: What, is something wrong? Petunia: I can't believe it, your just lounging lazily away, while we are freezing our (Bleeps) off, waiting for the next challenge, and for the elimination, have you forgotten about THAT?! S.E.W: OK, FIRST OF ALL, THIS IS MY ONLY BREAK-TIME BETWEEN EACH EPISODE, AND BESIDES, I DONT EVEN KNOW WHEN THE EPISODES START, THE PRODUCER DOES, AND I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU GUYS!!! �� Petunia: When is your "producer" calling (Phone Starts Ringing) S.E.W: About now �� Petunia: Finally, Let's go, the rest of the team is at the elimination area already �� S.E.W: Ok..Yes Sir...Goodbye.....(Puts Phones Down) ITS ELIMINATION TIME �� (At the Elimination) S.E.W: Welcome to the Elimination Area, Team Icebox, as you know, there will be debuting challenge afterwards, so...... Petunia: Just get on with the votes !!! S.E.W: Uggh, so we got a total of 2-1votes which is less than last time, but we'll just deal with it. Petunia: Get on with it!! S.E.W: Geez, what's your problem today, anyway, TV, show the likes Petunia: 4 Pop: 0 Cub: 2 Giggles: 1 Cro-Marmott: 0 Petunia: Like, yeah, what's my prize? S.E.W: It's another Immunity Check, but you must give it to someone on your team, before the challenge starts Petunia: Neat S.E.W: Now for the dislikes, Pop, your the only one on your team, To not get a vote, so your safe, here is a pinecone for your prize Pop: Yeah!! S.E.W: Petunia and Giggles are safe at 1 vote each. Both: Yeaaahhhh!! Pop: What!? That means...... S.E.W: Yes, your son may be eliminated today Pop: BUT WHY VIEWERS WHY, GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON FOR HIM TO GO? S.E.W: Last person safe is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Cub, with 2 votes, Cro-Marmot is finally eliminated, with 3 votes against him. Pop: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!! Thank yo, you just made my day. (Cro-Marmot gets flung) S.E.W: Now it's time for the debuting, Welcome you 4, one of you will join the game we got 7 votes. Truffles: Well that's obviously going to be ME, cause I'm so AWSOME!! S.E.W: Well, Truffles and the Mole only got 1 vote each, so adios. (Truffles and Mole get Flung) Final 2: Joining HTF Battle is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lammy with 3 votes, Splendid got only 2 votes, so Goodbye Splendid: I should have seen this coming (Gets Flung) S.E.W: Welcome to the Game Lammy, You can pick a team to be on. Lammy: Hmmmmm, I want to be on the one where Sniffles and Nutty are Petunia: Oh Pop, I have something to tell you Pop: Yeah, what is it Petunia: (Takes out IMMUNITY CHECK) You want this don't you? Pop: Sure! Petunia: Only if you do 1 simple thing (Whispers something into his ear) Pop: You want me to do WHAT!? Petunia: If you refuse, then I'll just give this immunity card to Lammy Pop: .................Fine, I'll.......do it Petunia: Ok, I'll let you know when you are needed �� Pop: Fine, (To himself: This will possibly make me less liked) S.E.W: Now it's.......... Truffles: Not so fast S.E.W: WHAT!! I thought you guys were supposed to be at the ECPBAFF. Truffles: Splendid managed to catch me and this Blindy before we painfully landed in there, and we want to join the game, NOW!! S.E.W: YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!! Truffles: Don't worry, I already called the producer, and he said to make us join, or he will take 300 Dollars off, your paycheck. S.E.W: .......................Fine, you can join, But if the Producer really wanted you guys the join, why would he have a debuting contest. Truffles: Paycheck S.E.W: FINE, TRUFFLES CAN GO ON, TEAM SCIENCE, AND THE MOLE AND SPLENDID CAN GO ON TEAM SNEAKY, BUT WE NEED TO HAVE A DOUBLE ELIMINATION AT THE END OF THE EPISODE, THAT MEANS THAT THE DEBUTERS WILL HAVE TO STAND OFF ON THE SIDE, WHILE THE 3 TEAMS WILL BATTLE FOR WHO WILL BE THE 2 TEAMS UP FOR THE DOUBLE ELIMINATION.....�� I need a vacation....I really do Cuddles: What, if your leaving, who's going to take place as host? S.E.W: I decided that Flippy can be host Shifty: WHAT, BUT HES A MURDERER S.E.W: I know, but I hypnotized him, so he can't be tricked as much, so I'm off to Aruba, bye Flippy: Hi guys, it's time for the next challenge, S.E.W Already Informed me of everything, so the next CHALLENGE, which is a...........a 8 point quiz about HTF, you will be given a test, and you will do as much as you can in under 10 min.....So...Start!! Sniffles: Done!! Flippy: What?! Your done? Let me see...........Well, you are done, and you got all of them correct. 8 points for Team Science. Cuddles: This Test is Imposible Test: (Try it yourself) 1 What year did HTF Start 2 Who got Eaten by a Crocodile 3 How many people got cut in half in a water slide episode 4 Does Nutty use a lollipop to brush his teeth 5 Who broke his back on Ipso Fatso 6 How many people died in Spin Fun Knowin Ya 7 Are Lifty and Shifty Street Sellers 8 How many Beavers on on this show. Flippy: Times up, let's reveal the scores Team Icebox: 26 points Team Sneaky: 20 points Team Science: 18 points Flippy: So, Team Sneaky and Science are both up for Elimination, So viewers, vote in the comments bellow, in this form Like: Cuddles and Toothy Dislike: Sniffles and Nutty Voting Ends: December 21st Episode 7: Soon Truffles: That Sly wolf, I don't think he'll realize that the call was a lie . . . . He would only take 60 dollars off his paycheck �� Category:Blog posts